


Parinig

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, One Shot, Tagtuyot na Kyungsoo LOL
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: This tagalog one shot KaiSoo fanfic is based on this twt. t.co/ANl7lX0Jv1





	Parinig

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Nandito nanaman ako! Enjoy sa ginawa kong one shot fic! XD

 

 

 

  
"Manong, wala pa po ba yung ka-share ko?"  
  
  
"Pasensya na ho, mga 3 minutes pa raw po eh."  
  
  
  
Kyungsoo will meet his 2 besties, Baekhyun at Jongdae sa UP Town.  
  
  
Wala. First week of summer vacay kasi kaya why not spend time with them since pare-parehas naman silang wala pa ginagawa kaya naisipan nilang mag movie date muna, kumain at gumala bago siya mag bakasyon sa Japan with his family.

  
  
Hmp. Puro na lang friend date. Hindi naman sa ayaw na niya. Bakit daw hindi naman real date ang ibigay sa kanya ni Lord. Baka naman daw. Diba? Ipadilig niyo naman po siya sa isang Masarap, Malaki at Mataba kung maaari. Siya na lang yung natatanging birhen sa kanilang tatlo, oh.  
  
  
At napa big SIGH nanaman si Kyungsoo dahil kanina pa pa-vip itong ka-share niya sa grab! Hindi naman sa nagmamadali siya sa time kasi for sure, late din naman darating sa meeting place yung dalawang kaibigan niyang napaka-kupad AND pati ba naman itong ka-share niya.. Isa rin 'to eh!  
  
  
'Saka niya tiningnan ang kanyang wrist watch for the 4289th time. 1 minute na lang at padating na yung ka-share niya. Jusko, last na hingi niya pa ng ilang minuto, bababa na siya rito at instead magtitiis na lang siyang sumakay ng jeep sa gitna ng napakatirik na araw.

  
Joke lang.  
  
  
Pero mainit na nga sa pinas lalo pang papainitin ang ulo niya ng mga taong ito!  
  
  
Ayaw niyang mairita lalo. Ang ayos ayos ng light make-up niya eh. Not worth masira dahil lang sa makukupad na tao, unlike him. Kaya kinuha niya ang kanyang Oppo from his black pouch, inunlock ang password saka ti-nap ang blue bubble chat na logo para icheck ang group chat nilang mag-b-bffs.

 

  
**12:34 am**  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
tapos bigla ba naman nag wink sakin yung crew ng jollibee.  
  
Disliked by buchochoy  
  
**Seen by all**  
  


 

**7:03 am**  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
morning gays! don't get late on our date today ha lalo ka na bb [angry emoji]  
  
**Liked by all**

  
  
  
  
**10:12 am**  
  
**buchochoy**  
  
[sent a photo] [image ng convo nila chanyeol]  
  
rain check. asikasuhin ko muna si chanchan sa condo niya!  
  
may sakit kasi ;(  
  
ill make bawi sa sb tom! treat ko!  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
[big like emoji]  
  
ano? boyfie over bestie? lagot ka nanaman kay @soogar bebi  
  
  
**buchochoy**  
  
@soogar bebi im sorry!! kayo muna dalawa ni dae  
  
urgent kasi...  
  
basta bawi ako bukas! love u gays!  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
hays.  
  
**Seen by all**  
  


 

**10:42 am**  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
last minute mo pa sasabihin na pupunta ka dyan sa bf mo! kami na lang talaga ni dae!

  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
soo, walang tayo  


 

**soogar bebi**  
  
feeling ka talaga  
  
btw. ill be there for abt a mins. tagal kasi ng kashare ko. im also hungry na rin ;(

  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
it's alright bebi. kakarating ko lang and im at gongcha rn. may papabili ka? my treat [wink emoji]  


 

**soogar bebi**  
  
taro milktea lang. tnx dae [heart emoji]

  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
sugar level?  
  
  
**Seen by soogar bebi**  
  
  
  
  
Napatigil ng pagta-type si Kyungsoo nang marinig niya magbukas ang kabilang pinto sa backseat. Tumingin siya sa taong papasok para maupo sa tabi niya.  
  
  
At ayan na nga yung ka-share niya na kanina pa late, yung nag-papaainit ng kanyang ulo(sa taas) kanina pa.  
  
  
He was about to look at the person's face para ma-judge niya kung kahintay-hintay ba itong pagmumukha ng ka-share niya, akala mo naman kung sinong yumm-  


 

  
  
Lord. Shet.  
  
  
  
Yummy nga.  
  
  
  
  
Handa na sana siyang mag taray pero na-shookt ang kanyang kabaklaan nang makita niya itong si hottie na ka-share niya.  
  
  
Forgotten na bigla yung inis niya.  
  
  
Biglang nabalin yung tingin niya sa matangos nitong ilong. Ang makapal niyang labi. Ang sharp na jawline ni kuya. Ang delicious! tender! juicy! fat neck!! At parang puputok na ata yung white tee niya sa laki ng kanyang braso.  
  
  
And his jaw dropped over his hot alpha-like body.  
  
  
Then lumingon si hottie sa kanya pagtapos niyang maisara ng medj malakas pero maigi yung pintuan gamit ang nag flex niyang left arm.  
  
  
Lord, bakit ganun?! Ang apologetic ng look niya, alam niyang naghintay itong katabi niya dahil demand ng demand 'to ng ilang minutes at halatang may something na ginawa dahil tagaktak ang pawis niya all over his fat neck.  
  
  
Medyo nahihiya pa siyang iapproach si Kyungsoo nang i-rub niya ang nape niya with his big veiny hands, yumuyuko ng kaunti at ang sheepish ng smile niya.  
  
  
"Hi, sorry if na-late ako. Ako na magbabayad ng pamasahe mo for apology."  
  
  
Nag sorry din siya kay manong driver at binigyan pa niya 'to ng candy. Snow Bear, menthol candy.  
  
  
"A-are you sure? Ok lang naman ako-"  
  
  
"Don't worry. Ako na."  
  
  
Damn. He even gave him a big smile. Yes po. BIG po talaga at sa sobrang BIG eh parang bibigay yung puso niya sa ngiti ni hottie bago halos i-burry ang mukha nito sa phone niya!!  
  


  
**10:46 am**  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
huy  
  
im at my turn na. 50 sinabi ko ha.  


 

**10:48 am**  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
dae help me!  
  
i dont wanna miss this chance!  
  
[sent a photo] [image ng katabi niya]  
  
LOOK  
  
ang SARAP niya, like!!  
  
OMG DAE HELP ME HOW TO HIT ON THIS HOT GUY RIGHT HERE NA KA SHARE KO!!

  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
soo  
  
wtf  
  
thats jongin kim from coe gago!  
  
napaka small nga naman ng world  
  
este quezon lol  


 

**soogar bebi**  
  
HA  
  
what do you mean?!

  
  
  
**feeling daeddy**  
  
hay nako  
  
wala ka ba talagang alam?  
  
he's JONGIN KIM!  
  
sikat sa campus natin yan  
  
engg student yan at soccer athlete!!  
  
plus dancer yan ng upsdc!!  
  


 

**soogar bebi**  
  
omg...

  
  
  
  
Omg. As in OMG talaga.  
  
  
Now, Kyungsoo is shookt again dahil from the same campus pala sila! Like. Napa-YES siya ng malakas in his mind kasi may higher chance na siya para makilala si hottie na ka-share niya.  
  
  
UHAW na kung UHAW! Kyungsoo Do doesn't care na. This is his chance. A very serious matter for him. Maybe- no, THIS! This! Is! It!  
  
  
Nag pasalamat muna siya sa lahat ng panginoon at napa-takip na lang siya sa kanyang malanding bibig sa kilig at realization. Yung kilig sa tuwing naiihi siya pero in a malandi na way! Kasi baka ito na yung pinaka-hihintay niya. Baka madiligan na siya. Baka makaka-alis na siya sa trono from always third wheeling! Baka this time, may ka-date na siya for REAL!  
  
  
And ayan, sige pa rin sa pagpapantasya si bakla. Not knowing, tinitingnan na pala siya ni Jongin Kim. Medyo natatawa siya pero palihim kasi ang cute ng katabi niya sa ginagawa niyang expression. Kinikilig ba to sa ka-chat niya?  
  
  
Lucky him. He said.  
  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Jongdae is still at gongcha, sipping on his milk tea. Hinihintay ang kanyang unico-hijo na si Kyungsoo habang ka-chat siya.  
  
  
Siguro tataandaan niya 'tong araw na 'to kasi baka ito na ang simula ng love life ni bff Kyungsoo.  
  
  
At baka si Jongin Kim pa ng engg ang mabingwit niya. As if naman walang chance ang kaibigan niya? Dahil excuse me. May secret asset 'yan si Kyungsoo Do na mismong sarili niya eh hindi niya pa nalalaman, tanging siya at si Baekhyun lang ang nakakaalam.  
  
  
Hmm. Let's see.

 

  
  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
NOW WHAT TO DO  
  
HELP ME DALI  
  
HOW TO MAKE LANDI PLS?  


 

**feeling daeddy**  
  
ganito  
  
introduce yourself sa kanya

  
  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
ha?  
  
landi ba yun!!  


 

**feeling daeddy**  
  
teka kasi di pa tapos  
  
you'll do it indirectly.  
  
kunwari may kacall ka asking you ano name mo ganon  
  
age sex kung single ba  
  
ready to mingle  
  
ready to sub  
  
ganon

  
  
  
**soogar bebi**  
  
ah gets!!  
  
omg ok to i think [heart emoji]  
  
call me then!  


 

**feeling daeddy**  
  
lol ayoko  
  
kaw na. kaya mo yan no duh  
  
now make bilis at inaamag na ako dito!  
  
pag di nag work just flaunt your ASSet lol  
  
goodluck baby! [heart emoji]

  
  
  
  
  
Okay. So, magpapakilala siya thru call kunwari.  
  
  
And he's running out of time! Malapit na sila sa mall! If only he can make the time slow. For the first time, ngayon lang din niya hiniling sa buong buhay niya na sana magkaroon ng heavy traffic sa manila!  
  
  
Inhale. Exhale. You can do it, Kyungsoo Do. Pinanganak ka ng palaban at may lakas. Take note: Not sponsored by B*nakid.  
  
  
Lowkey tiningnan muna yung katabi niya. And tamang tama. Nakatingin siya sa labas through his window. Shet, ang sarap talaga niya.  
  
  
Ito na. Dali dali na siya pumunta sa settings. Naghanap siya ng ringtone na ipapa-ring niya. Kahit ano na unang mapindot niya basta ito na!  
  
  
And after niya ipunta sa home para matigil yung ring-  
  
  
Malanding inilagay sa right ear niya ang phone. He cleared his throat muna. Baka mapiyok. And then-  
  
  
"Uhm. Hello?"  
  
  
Ano na pagkatapos ng hello?!  
  
  
"Ah."  
  
  
Anong "ah"?! Muntikan na siya umungol! Bigla tuloy siyang tiningnan! OMG. Kyungsoo looked back pero umiwas kaagad siya ng tingin dahil tangina. Remember as what Dae said!  
  
  
"Yes po. Opo. Do po. Kyungsoo with a double O. Do Kyungsoo po. Yes po. Tama po. Okay po. Thank you."  
  
  
Magsasalita pa siya, sasabihin pa sana yung fb, twt, ig at snapchat at kung single ready to mingle ba siya nang may marinig siyang maliit na tawa beside him, yung katabi niya, si Jongin Kim.

 

Wait. Did I do it right? Why is he laughing?

  
  
Napatigil siya kasi napa-question siya sa ngiti ng lalaki. May ginawa ba siyang nakakatawa? Di niya alam kung matutuwa siya o hindi kasi he's confused bakit siya tumatawa!!  
  
  
Saka humarap si Jongin sa katabing dumbfounded pa rin hanggang ngayon as the guy smiled. Yung ngiting nakakaloko then inabot niya yung Masarap niyang kamay sa harap ni Kyungsoo.  
  
  
"Kyungsoo.. Do, right?" Ayan nanaman, natawa siya ng konti. Napansin niyang kanina pa niya tinitingnan yung phone nito saka tinuro ng lalaki 'yun.  
  
  
"It looks like wala kang kausap kanina pa."  
  
  
Agad niyang tiningnan yung screen ng phone niya.  
  
  
And shit.  
  
  
Naka lagay pa sa home screen at nakalimutan niya pindutin yung power button!!  
  
  
Saka namula ang mukha niya ng todo, hiding it away from the man beside him. Wala na siyang mailulusot pa dahil buking na siya sa kalokohan niya.  
  
  
Dae! Help me!!  
  
  
Gusto na niyang magpakain sa lupa sa sobrang kahihiyan na ginawa niya. Kung pwede lang bumaba na ng grab!!  
  
  
"A-ano kasi... Ah.. hehe.." Nagsalita ka pa!  
  
  
Akala niya nawalan na siya ng pag-asa pero nakita niyang naka-smile pa rin si Jongin Kim sa kanya. Ang LAGKIT ng titig! Ano yan?!  
  
  
"You know what? You're cute. Actually kanina pa kita pinagmamasdan."  
  
  
What? Like, how cute? Kyungsoo's mind is nowhere to be found. Yes, alam niyang cute siya pero coming from a HOTTIE? in this situation?!  
  
  
Hindi na makapagsalita si Kyungsoo dahil kinain na mga salita niya sa hiya. Pinagmasdan na lang niya yung isang kamay ng lalaki getting something from his pocket. iPhone niya ang inilabas, putting it on his ears like he's about to call someone pero when he gave his hand kay Kyungsoo for the second time, telling him na gusto niya makipag shake hands. He smiled again. At natamaan nanaman si Kyungsoo.  
  
  
"Hi. I'm Jongin Kim."  
  
  
  
  
At tinandaan nga talaga ni Jongdae ang araw na ito.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nabitin ba kayo HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
